Sailor Ariel
1961Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Luna - Andie (The Nut Job) * Artemis - Surly (The Nut Job) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Queen Beryl - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2:Return to the Sea) * Kenji Tsukino - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Ikuko Tsukino - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) * Molly Baker - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Melvin Butler - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Chad - InuYasha * Jedite - Jafar (Aladdin) * Neflite - Tkezkle-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Zoycitie - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3) * Malachite - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Sharon Spitz (Braceface) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Herself * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Jane (Peter Pan 2 Return to Neverland) * Wiseman - Dark Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)) * Prince Demande - Captain James Hook (Peter Pan (1953)) * Rubeus - Anubis (Yu-Gi-Oh Duel The Movie Pyramid of Light) * Saphir - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Emereld - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Koan - Miss Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) * Berthier - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Advantures) * Calaveras - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Petz - Madame Mim (The Sword In The Stone) * Black Lady - Cruella Deville (101 Dalmatians (Animate)) * Professor Tomoe - Evil Emeperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Zirconia - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Tiger's Eye - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Fish's Eye - Carmen Sandiego * Hawk's Eye - ??? Seasons: * Sailor Ariel (Season 1) * Sailor Ariel (Season 2) * Sailor Ariel (Season 3) * Sailor Ariel (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Ariel R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Ariel S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Ariel Super S: Black Dream Hole Trivia: * Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon Both of Toei Animation. * This is the second TV Spoof Gallery: Ariel (TV Series).jpg|Ariel as Serena/Sailor Moon Odette in The Swan Princess 3 The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Odette as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kagome Higurashi (TV Series).jpg|Kagome Higurashi as Raye/Sailor Mars Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg|Jasmine as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Tea Gardner.png|Tea Gardner as Mina/Sailor Venus Eric.jpg|Eric as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Queen Athena-0.jpg|Queen Athena as Ikuko Tsukino Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Luna Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Molly Baker Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Melvin Butler Morgana.jpg|Morgana as Queen Beryl Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Jedite Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Morga Cavin.jpg|Cavin as Sammy Tsukino Pops.png|Pops as Raye's Grandpa Tzekel Kan.jpg|Tzekel Kan as Neflite Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Crane Game Joe Evil Aladdin.jpg|Evil Aladdin as Gesen Derek.jpg|Derek as Greg Inuyasha.png|InuYasha as Chad Prince Phillip in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Prince Phillip as the Moonlight Knight Melody in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Mrs. Prysselius (TV Series).jpg|Mrs Prysselius as Catzi (Bad) Yami Bakura.png|Yami Bakura as Wiseman Brittany Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Brittany Miller as Diana Misty in Kids WB.jpg|Misty as Natsumi Ichinose Miharu Akiyama.jpg|Miharu Akiyama as Herself Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Spoofs Category:1961Movies